Adventure Time Academy
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Adventure Time Academy Author: JessLynn & Vona Warnings: "Contains Mature" Alternated Universe, Modern life, OCS Rated: (M-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad Pairings: Marshal Lee X OC Flame Prince x OC


Adventure Time Academy

Author: JessLynn & Vona

Warnings: "Contains Mature" Alternated Universe, Modern life, OCS

Rated: (M-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad

Pairings: Marshal Lee X OC  
Flame Prince x OC

* * *

Chapter 1 'Welcome to Adventure Time Academy'

Marshall groaned has he hears his alarm clock going off, reaching arm out his slender fingers touched his alarm clock turning it off he took the blankets off. Hovering off the bed he floated away to his own bathroom. His eyes were half open yawning 'I hate mornings….'

He did he retinue, he took his shower. After his shower he wrapped the towel around him. Reaching over to sink looking at himself in this special Magical mirror for vampires allowing him see his own reflection, he took his tooth brush and brushed his teeth and fangs.

'bang, bang'

"Marshall! dad said hurry up, we have to leave soon and don't for get to drink the sunblock potion!" a girl's voice shouted from out in the hallway "Did you hear me Bro?!" groaned "YES! God damn it Marc I'm trying to brush my teeth!" Marshall snapped back at his sister.

"Alright then" Marceline said while hovering away from the door.

Marshall sighed and he finished brushing his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth, he went into his medical cabinet taking out a glowing bottle of red liquid gel. The Bottle was top was a spray like cap. He sprayed his skin with the potion. Covering every inch of his body he finished hovering back to his room.

Once in his room he started to get dressed, black skinny jeans white dress shirt with a black tie that had a pink and red school crest on the end of the tie. Putting his black converse on, he collected his things, school bag and bass guitar he hovered over to the door has it auto maniacally open for him. He headed down in the main hall in a quick speed.

Marc and his father were already there waiting, his father was tapping his foot rapidly, he was not in the mood to be patient today.

Marceline stood there with her bass guitar also and wearing her school uniform, black skirt, white dress shirt with a grey vest sweater over it. She had black knee high socks with her trade mark boots like she always wore. He floated there with a boring look on her face "It's about time Mar" Ahh her name for her brother which he hates.

He glared "Don't call me that…" Marceline just stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

Their father, Hunson Abadeer crossed his arms staring at his son "Could you be more quicker?" Marshall frowned then glared at "Shut up, can we go know before we are late for school?" Marshall hovered away from them to the front door, it was still dark out the sun hasn't sit yet.

The three vampires stepped outside to the morning fresh scent of wet grass and morning fog. They hovered to a black limo that always waiting for them. Once in the limo took off, Marceline played couple of strings softly on her bass humming slightly.

Hunson sat there with a sigh "I'm gonna be gone for couple of days, I'll be in Nightosphere doing business"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders at his father "Whatever, we don't mind you not being around" Marceline hummed in agreement. Their father was just now starting to become a father, always been off doing his duties has king of the Nightosphere.

Huson just sighed "I have heard some news that shocked me…. In all my life times have I heard this really happening.." he muttered to himself, this made both Marshall and Marceline blink at him "Father? What has happen?" Marceline asked him.

Hunson breathed slightly "It's nothing" then the limo came to a stop "Go on, have fun at school" Marshall just grunted something and got out of the limo. Marceline was behind him, closing the door the limo took off into the sky.

Marshall standing there staring at the building in front of him "Why do we have to go to school? We are 1000 years old" he frowned this would be there 3rd year in Adventure Time Academy. Their father heard Marshall grunted "Yeah to keep up with the other kingdoms, 'Oh let's enroll you two into school like Flame, Candy, Lump space and human world' yeah Marc" he said mocking his father.

Marceline just shook her head then a scent hit her nose making her turn her head "hey Fin and Fionna"

A teenaged human boy, roughly five feet tall wearing the same school uniform like Marshall, with shower blonde hair and blue eyes skipped over to Marceline "hey good morning"

"Yes good morning" Fionna appeared next to her brother with a giggle, she was the same height has her brother.

Her long blonde hair went to her knees, she has the same school outfit has Marceline, she had a dark brown school back in her hands.

"Morning Fionna" Marshall glanced over with a smile, Fionna flushed right away "Morning Marshall…" Then a pink limo came rolling in making Fionna and Fin smile.

Marshall groaned has he didn't wanna see such pinkness with morning.

Marceline chuckled at her brother's disgust look and looked back at the limo. The doors open and out came a pink skinned girl with a school uniform, Bonnibel has her gummy hair tied up. She sees Fionna and skipped over "Morning!"

"morning Bon Bon!" Fionna's nickname for her, Marshall Lee was already hovering up the steps to get inside so he didn't have to hear a voice.

"Ah morning everyone" to late, Marshall sighed at annoyance "Morning Prince Gumball" Fin and Fionna both said at the same time.

Marshall already inside, headed to his classroom where he did share with everyone.

Getting to his class, he hovered to his back window corner desk. Leaning his bass against wall he sat down at his desk putting his heads down in his arms.

Sensing his sister near him "I don't understand why you don't like prince gumball" Marceline whispered softly for only Marshall to ear. Marshall replied by groaning "drop it sis"

Hearing students walking "Oh my glob, I don't know why we have to wear these ugly uniforms every year…"

"LSP, we have to wear these" Melissa said "I don't mind them" she giggled, LSP crossed her arms with a huff "whatever"

"Did you hear?" TP 'Turtle Princess' walks in "there's a new student" LSP gasped "Oh my glob! Really?!"

TP nodded to her "Yeah, I didn't see her but I heard it from Phoebe Flame" Phoebe, the flame princess was part of the student council along with Bonnibel, Gumball, Fionna, LSP and Oichi "Oh come I didn't know this? I'm part of the student council…" LSP frowned.

Marceline leaned back in her chair "Marshall did you hear?" Marshall sighed and nodded into his arms.

Some boys laughing outside of the classroom, echoed throughout the room.

"Haha yeah like my glob did you see you that movie? It was like the best" Lumpy laughed with his hands on his hips, LSP's younger brother. He wasn't in Marshall's year, he was a freshman.

"Yeah man, that was hilarious!" Flame Prince chuckled, he was in Marshal's year. He is Phoebe's twin brother, 'there seem to be a lot of twins'. Him and Marceline are twins So Were Turtle Princess and Turtle Prince and Prince Bubblegum and Princess gumball.

Fin is also a freshman in Lumpy's class, Fionna was in Marshall's class.

Phoebe crossed her arms outside of the door were the boys were all laughing "Excuse me" the boys looked at her "Oh sorry sis!" moving out of her way "Head to class, the bell will ring soon" she walked in with Fionna, Bonnibel and Gumball.

Fionna walked in sitting next to Marceline "So a new student?" Marceline smiled at her, Fionna blinked at her and nodded with a smile "Yeah, Principle King had us meet in his office with vice Principe Queen" Ice King and Ice Queen, also known has Simon Petrikov and Queen Petrikov. Both were brother and sister, they were made principle and vice principle by the Candy Queen, Bubblegum and gumball's mother.

"Ah what's this new student look like?" Marceline asked "well she wasn't in there, she hasn't arrived yet properly from the traffic in this city well anyways he had there telling us they we have a new student and try to make her feel welcome" Fionna said putting her textbook and note book on the table.

The teacher came walking in "Sit your butts DOWN!" Lemongrab shouts at his students who right all sat down. The bell soon rang which made Lemongrab tap his fingers on his desk "I'm supposed to wait and not start class your all until the new student gets here but you know what I do not care!" he walked around his desk sitting down in chair "I want you all to study un tell this new student comes, go on I know a lot of you haven't catch up on the homework" the students groaned which made Lemongrab glare at them "Be quiet!" then he noticed Marshall Lee with his head down "MARSHALL LEE!" he screamed, which made some students cover there ears and some look at Marshall.

Marshall just groaned lifting his head up "Yes teacher?" "do you think it's fun to have your head down while I speak?!" Lemongrab stood up with a shout, Marshall smirked a little "I don't know, could you be even more annoying teacher then you already are?" this made some students gasp and trying not to laugh.

Lemongrabs face turned red with angry biting his lip "WHY YOU" he was interned with a knock on his classroom door. Right away stomping over opening it so fast, Lemongrab gasp "Oh Vice Principle Ice Queen…"

"Lemongrab, were you shouting in here?" she asked tapping her foot, Lemongrab gulp with a sweat smile "Oh no Haha" he chuckled "What can I help you for?" he asked trying to change this topic with the vice principle.

She just raised her eyebrow at him and pointed to the girl next to her "I have brought you our new student, may I come in?" Lemongrab nodded moving aside for her, she walked in wearing her blue elegant woman's suit and tiara on her head "Students good morning" "Good morning" some said at the same time.

She smiled "Well then, you all have a new student please make her feel welcome…? Come on in dear child" the students all look at the door, Marshall looked away looking out the window.

A girl with burgundy red hair, grey leggings, black tee with a motionless in white logo on it and black converse walked in the classroom. Some students gasps softly or had there mouths gaped open and blushed.

"Know then, I will leave you Lemongrab and your students" Vice Principle walked out of the room closing the door. Lemongrab walked over to her "Alright introduce yourself and take a seat next to uhm…" he looked and noticed a desk in front of Marshall was open "Next to Marshall Lee in the window corner"

Marshall heard his name and turned his head, his eyes widen from seeing this new girl. He flushed has she gripped the bottom of her shirt all shy like "Uhm hi.. My name is Jess… Jessica Mikcloud.. I moved here from the kingdom of Celtica…. It's nice to meet you all?"

It was quiet for 3 seconds has Flame Princess was the first to speak "Wow she is so cute.." that made her flush, Lemongrab crossed his arms and tried to scream "Alright you may take your seat know Jess" She moved her legs and walked to the back of the room were Marshall was sitting, he was watching her has she walked up to him. He nodded to her and she nodded back to him, sitting in front of him.

Marceline glanced over and saw her brother with a flush face, she smirked 'oh brother already have a new crush'

"Since she is here now you don't have to study" making the students groaning hoping to do study "Shut up!" he hissed at them "Since she said were, she is from it will be the perfect time to talk about the Celtica kingdom, turn to page 140 and WHERE IS OICHI YAMAMOTO?!" he said opening his book.

The students looked at each other and looked around, then LSP gasped loudly making everyone look at her, she stood up "Like uhm I forgot… she like called me this morning saying she was gonna be late for school until like lunch? I don't know, whatever I'm not everyone's keepers. Like for real…"

Lemongrab groaned "That girl I swear! Know open your books!" The students opened their books, Marshall slowly opened his and noticed she didn't have a book, Jess right away raised her hand. Lemongrab saw this and crossed his arms "Yes Jess?" "I don't have a book" he blinked at her "Oh of course your new… uhm Marceline share your book with her would you?"

Marshall frowned slightly has Marceline moved her desk closer to Jess "Names Marceline" Marceline smiled, Jess smiled at back "Jess"

"Know then, Celtica is one out many human kingdom's that is ruled over a king and Queen. Celtica is ruled over by King Jetter Falcon Mikcloud and his wife Violet Mikcloud. The kingdom is known for his majestic purple tree's and they are famous for their Street racing which over there is legal" Lemongrab continued his lesson on the rose kingdom.

* * *

Has the day went on with the lessons from Lemongrab, the time for lunch. Marshall and his sister floated down to the cafeteria, grabbing both a bowl of straw berries they went to the large round table in the cafeteria, were Flame prince, Phoebe, Bon Bon, Gumball, Fionna, LSP, Turtle Princess and Messlia sat at. Marshal would rather sit by himself right know.

Hovering over, Marshal stopped in mid air has he see's Fionna drag over the new girl to their table. "Yo marshal get over here!" Flame shouted for him, flipping his hair he floated over. Marceline was already sitting down sucking redness from the strawberry.

"So New girl, so Like how is your first day?" LSP asked her taking a bite of her lunch.

Jess sat down "Oh it's fine" she took a bite of her fry, Marceline laughed "Yeah I'm good!" LSP sighed and looked to see Oichi walk in, she gasped "Oh my Lump! Finally, you show up!" everyone at the table looked to see Oichi walk over with a big huff, Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" she smiled brightly.

Oichi was frowning and shot a glare at LSP with her light red eyes. "THANKS for letting that sour puss know about me being late." She held up a white detention slip. LSP rolled her eyes. "Well you should learn to use your alarm clock." Oichi growled at her slightly making LSP chuckle nervously. Oichi shook her head and ran her fingers through her short black and purple hair. She turned her attention back to Jess. "Hiya Jess! Glad you are making it through your first day. How is everything?"

Jess smiled "It's good, it high school after all" Marceline, Marshall, Flame prince, Phoebe, Bon Bon, Gumball, Fionna, LSP, Turtle Princess and Messlia looked confused on Oichi and Jess knowing each other.

"Oichi… do you know the new girl?" Fionna asked, Flame was flushing looking at Oichi "y-yeah.. how do you know her?" Marceline chuckled "seems our Oichi has something to tell us?" she said sucking on a strawberry. Marshall Lee just looked away with a strawberry in his mouth. Jess chuckled "we've known each other since we were babies, our mothers were best friends and yeah" Jess said taking another bite of another fry. The others looked at Oichi surprised.

"Oh, shut your faces." Oichi says taking a seat beside Jess. Fionna rubbed her head. "It's just a surprise you know. That you had friends when you were little. You did tell us you didn't have many. You kept to yourself a lot." Oichi sighs. "I had a friend. That friend was Jess and that's all you need to know." Marceline chuckled. "I believe that specially with your temper. Not many would be willing to make friends with you." Oichi narrowed her eyes at her. "I can keep my temper in check thank you very much. I just hate annoying people. Beside as…weird…as me to say it Jess could always calm me down." With the knowledge of Oichi's anger issues in mind the group this time looked at Jess with shocked expressions.

Jess smiles "we always calm each other down, it's just the way we both are. Oichi is like a sister to me" LSP sighs "Like this is shock…" Gumball opened his book "the bell is gonna ring soon, so make sure you eat something Oichi" Fiona gasped "Yeah! Oichi did you eat anything before you come to school?" Jess looked at Oichi "Oichi did you eat?"

"I'm a glutton. I always eat." Oichi says. LSP smirked. "I bet that's why you were late. Like you're always stuffing your face." Oichi rolled her eyes. "So, what? I like eating. Nothing wrong with that." Flame prince, with a flushing face, walked up to her and handed her a bento box. "I made you…this. Just in case you know." Oichi smiles. "Aw! Thanks! You bring me some great tasting food." She grabs the bento box and opens it. A delicious smell hit her nose. "Mmm!" In the bento box were tuna salad sandwiches that were rolled to look like sushi and on the side were some strawberries. "I know you like sushi but raw stuff like that can get you sick so maybe…you can just enjoy these instead?" Flame prince says turning his head. Oichi missed half of what he said due to her devouring the lunch he made for her. LSP shook her head at Oichi. "Clueless as always…"

* * *

After lunch, it was gym class. The gym clothes typical private school gym clothes. Black short with black tanks tops or shirts with name tags on them. Jess next to Oichi was removing her motionless in white shirt, where he boobs bounced from her bra. Lump space princess pouted "Like that all Lumpy! Why can't I get that big!" Jess's eyes widen and frowned, her size was 30 D.

"I hate my size" she muttered "They never stops growing…" Marcelina chuckled "I'm happy with my C size"

Oichi wasn't paying them any attention. She was looking at her tribal tattoo on her left side. From her left shoulder down to the middle of her breasts, curing under her left breast and running down her side was a tribal tattoo of beautiful blue flowers called the dragon rose with waves. Her home islands national flower. She rubbed down her side. LSP nudged her. "Hey, like, can't you whip up some of that potion stuff to make my boobs grow big! Totally losing here in bra sizes! So not cool." Oichi sighs as she puts on her top. "I've told you many times before that my island does not make things like that. Be happy with what you got." LSP pouted. "You only say that because you and the new girl got Lumps growing larger then life!" Oichi groans out. "I can not help that you have small boobs and everyone else has big ones. Go complain to someone else." LSP leans on Oichi. "Like never! Your stuck with me aha."

Jess sighs finishing up putting on her clothes and shoes "you ready Oichi?"

"Ready as I will ever be I guess…" Oichi says as she finishes tying her shoe. Marceline chuckled "I wonder what we are gonna do today" Fiona did a pose with excitement "I hope it laps! Yeah!" Bonnibel sighs "laps… please tell me it's not laps…" "Fiona your excitement is suffocating me again." Oichi says sighing.

The girls walking out of the locker room stepping out in the. The boys were already sitting on the floor waiting. Flame notices Oichi and smiled softly with a flush "Oichi!" Marshall glances and see's Jess walk with him. Feeling strange he looked away from her 'what is this feeling…?'

Gumball groaned "we are doing laps today" his sister frowned "this sucks…" LSP groaned "like this is stupid! I should have skipped"

Jess smiled and did some stretches "I'm pumped!" Fiona grinned "Yeah! Me too Jess! I'm ready for these laps!"

Oichi walked over to Flame Prince. "Hey! I didn't get a chance to tell you how yummy your lunch was today!" Flame Prince face got redder. "Oh well thanks. I glad you liked it." Oichi nudged him. "You'd make a fine hubby one day you know but I do have to admit that I'd be jealous if you fed anyone else but me ya know!" Flame Prince heart did a flip.

Jess notices the flush on Flame, she chuckled mentally has a the gym teacher walks over blowing his whistle "alright! Uhm Jessica Mikcloud?" Jess blinked "yes?" "I was given paper work of you track record of your martial arts background, we have a karate club" Fiona gasped "Oh my god! You gonna join!? I'm in the karate club! So is my little brother Finn" Jess flushes slightly but smiled "Sure"

"Just try not to kill her with your over excitement." Oichi says crossing her arm. Fiona pouted and then smiled. "You can still join to you know Oichi. It would be cool having you two in there!" "I refuse. I already know how to kick someone's rear end. Plus, I get enough training from the old bat back at home." Flame Prince chuckled at her a bit. "It's not nice to call your mom that." Oichi shrugs. "Just stating facts…"

Basketball blew his whistle "Already! Get in line!" getting in line, he blew his whistle has Jess and Fiona where the first take off" Fiona giggled "Finally someone who can keep up with me! Oooo!" Jess chuckled "It's just laps Fiona"

Marceline running not floating "I can tell there gonna be friends" she said running next to her brother, Marshall sighs running "I'm bored" using his vampire speed he was soon next to them. Jess blinked at him, Fiona gasped "MARSHALL! You cheat!" Marshall chuckled and ran in front of them with his vampire speed.

Bon Bon chuckled "your friend is something else isn't she?" she asked Oichi while jugging almost.

Oichi was simply jogging beside Flame Prince. "She's my normal Jess. Then again this is all new to you guys." Gumball chuckled "I'm surprised no one noticed it" his sister blinked at him "Noticed what?"

Oichi narrowed her eyes at him. Gumball chuckled again "that she is the 2nd princess of Celtica, I'm just surprised no one in our class noticed, Oichi did you know? Well of course you did, you two are best friends"

"Carful Gumball. You will do well to keep that to yourself. Jess doesn't really bother with the royal side of her family unless she has to. She comes to school like every person here and wants to be treated normally. If you so much as upset her then I'll punch you in the face, string you up by your bubblicious hair and strip you naked for everyone to see." She glared daggers at him. Gumball gulped and shivered at her threating knowing full well she'd do it. He slowly jogs behind them.

Flame Prince looked at a steaming Oichi. His heart was doing to many flips to count. "It um…seems like your very protective of Jess." Oichi sighs out. "I am. I hate it when the royal side of her family tries to dictate her life. She's a freaking person with feelings and dreams just like everyone one else and it's not fair. If I could, I'd steal her away from everyone so that we can live together and live off our days living without a care in the world." Flame Prince smiled at her. "Wow Oichi. That's really cool of you." Oichi smiles at him. "Ya think!? I am a cool person once you get to know me huh! I feel the way about you to Sparks." Flame Prince eyes widen at that name. "I think you should get out more and explore the town and get out your comfort zone. Don't worry if you need a hand I'll happily help." Flame Prince tripped over his feet from here that. Oichi stopped. "Hey you okay!?" Gumball and his sister chuckled as he ran around them.

Fiona and Jess reached the end and there was Marshall grinning "took you two long enough" Fiona growled and stomp over to him "Marshall you big cheat! Using your vampire powers is cheating!" Jess shook her head "It's just laps Fiona, Fiona pouted "Put!" Marceline chuckled appearing next to them making Fiona gasped "don't sneak up on my like that!"

Jess shook her head and looked at Marshall, he was rather cute for a vampire. That moment Marshall looked right at her, she blinked but had a flush on her cheek, her eyes shifted away looking at Oichi and the others jugging over to them.

Flame Prince was looking down embarrassingly. "Are you sure you okay Sparks?" Oichi asked with concern in her voice. "I'm fine." Flame Prince says. Oichi raised her eyebrow as they finished their lap. Oichi crosses her arms. "Now what's next…Gym is so bothersome. I'd rather be eating then anything." Gumball walked up beside her. "Well that's not surprise since you have a high metabolism. You burn out fat faster than most people." "Yes, yes, Mr. Know it all." Oichi says rolling her eyes.

The gym teacher walked over "alright! What we are gonna do is ball passing, I'm gonna pick your partner! Fiona and Gumball. Bonnibel and Marceline. Oichi and Flame! Marshall Lee and Jess. LSP and Phoebe!"

Marshall floated over to Jess "so shell we get our ball?" Jess nodded "Yeah" she was fighting the blush. They both walked over with the others to get a ball. Flame prince was flushing but smiled "So we are partners Oichi!"

Oichi snitched her teeth. "Well…at least I'm with someone I like." "L-Like!?" Flame Prince says. Oichi smiles. "Yeah! You are in my like book along with Jess and maybe LSP if she stops complaining all the damn time." "Oh…you mean that kind of like." "Yeah. What other kind of like is there?" Flame prince rubbed his head. "Well…I…there…" Oichi linked her arms with him. "None the less! Let's go get our ball and get this over with yeah?" She pulled him along.

They all lined up has the teacher blew her whistle "start!" Jess smiled and passed the ball to Marshall. Who caught easily, he chuckled and tossed it at her but his eyes widen 'shit my strength' Jess caught it and chuckled "Nice toss, some power behind it" Marshall blinked "how did you catch it… I used my strength…"

Jess smirked tossing it at him. He caught it but his eyes widen has on his feet he sliding back slightly. Everyone around gasped at this, Jess smiled "sorry about that" Marshall was staring at the ball in shock 'isn't almost like vampire strength….' Fiona gasped "Wow Jess that was a strong throw!" Marceline blinked at her then at her brother 'he looks shock-struck… I have to admit… her toss had some real power to it….'

Oichi and Flame Prince were passing their ball back and forth. Flame Prince was glancing over to Jess and Marshall. "Your friend is strong, isn't she?" "Yes, that's all water under the bridge to me I guess." Flame Prince looked back at her. "She's something special huh." Oichi smiles softly. "Yeah, one of a kind in this life time." Flame Prince frowned a bit when he saw a hint of sadness on Oichi's face. She looked like she wanted to say something. He then watched her shake her head and tossed the ball to him. He looked down at the ball. "You know Oichi, if you ever need to talk, I wouldn't mind listening." Oichi looked at him. "I might not have the answers you need but I can be the one you vent to and all…if you want, I mean." He says getting flustered. Oichi smiles. "I see…thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer one day. Now toss the ball." Flame Prince felt a bit accomplished hearing her say that. 'Now if only I could manage to tell her how I feel…' He gulps and shook that thought out of his head for now.

* * *

After gym, is was a science. Something Gumball and his sister were at home with. That was there home base, the science room. Jess and Oichi sat next to each other, has Dr, Princess walked in "Alright everyone! Today we are gonna make growing crystal! Know then I'm gonna pair you up in three, first group" she had names Fiona, Marceline and Bon Bon has partners. Gumball, LSP, Lump has partners.

Naming the last names, she named Oichi, Flame, Jess and Marshall as partners.

"Now then, you may get your stations ready and pick the color you want!"

Jess smirked "Purple for me!" she walked over to the case with the colors, everyone was trying to get their colors. Oichi was about to get up when Flame suddenly stood up quickly, startling her. "Sparks?" "I'll get your color. You like blue right?" Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. Thank you." Flame smiled and went to the case.

Oichi sat back in her seat. 'Weird…but…kinda cute.' She frowned at herself. 'cute? Did I really say that?' She looked back at Flame. He was waiting patiently with an excited smile on his face. Oichi held back a giggle. 'Yeah…cute.' She got up and walked over to him. "Sparks!" Flame jumped from her sudden appearance. "You sit. I'll get our colors. You like red right?" Flame rubbed his head. "Yeah but…" Oichi pushed him back to the table. "I'll get them okay?" She smiles brightly at him. Her smiled made heart beat faster. "Okay then." He goes to sit back down. 'I wonder what got her smiling so cute like that…'

Flame jumped as Marshall sat down with him holding a black color, Flame blinked "black? I thought you were gonna pick red…" Marshall chuckled "the red looks pink to be honest, plus the black would look amazing." Flame shook his head "So what do you think of the new girl…?" Flame saw the flush on Marshall's cheeks "she's okay, for a human" Flame smiled "you like her, don't you?" Marshall's eyes turned and hissed "shut up flame boy before I put your out for good" suddenly he got smacked in the back of the bed, he groaned holding his head as Oichi was glaring at him holding her and flames colors "Watch who you are picking on Marshall!" Marshall bites his lip 'crap…'

Jess walked over to the table with her purple color "LSP tried to take the last purple… but I took it before her" LSP across the room "Next time purple is mine!" Jess shook her head.

Oichi sat down rolling her eyes. "Oh, go cry me a river…" She handed Flame his color. "Here you go Sparks." Flame smiled. Hearing her calling him sparks was starting to sound nice.

Dr. Princess smiled and walked around pass the papers "these are the directions, at your stations is the items, have fun. Remember to follow them."

Jess smiled looking at it "In the beaker, stir 1/2 cup of Epsom salts with 1/2 cup of very hot tap water for at least one minute. This creates a saturated solution, meaning no more salt can dissolve in the water. (Some undissolved crystals will be at the bottom of the glass.)

Add a couple drops of food coloring if you want your crystals to be colored. Put the beaker in the refrigerator.

Check on it in a few hours to see a beaker full of crystals! Pour off the remaining solution to examine them.

What Happened:

Epsom salt is another name for the chemical magnesium sulfate. The temperature of the water determines how much magnesium sulfate it can hold; it will dissolve more when it is hotter. Cooling the solution rapidly encourages fast crystal growth, since there is less room for the dissolved salt in the cooler, denser solution. As the solution cools, the magnesium sulfate atoms run into each other and join together in a crystal structure. Crystals grown this way will be small, thin, and numerous. To grow large single crystals, you'll need to follow the evaporation procedure in the next project."

Marshall put in his goggles "well this sounds fun, lets get working on it!" Jess smiled "Yeah! Oichi what color did you pick?"

"Blue as always." Oichi says putting on her googles. "Ow…" She frowned as her hair got stuck in the straps. "Stupid goggles!" Flame frowned and reached up her out. He got her hair losses and adjusted the strap. "There it must have been to tight and got caught in your hair." Oichi sighs and fixes them over her eyes. "Thanks Sparks. I was about to tear this damn place apart." She rubbed her hair. "My hair is not to be toyed with. It's like my pride and joy ya know." Flame smiled sweetly at her. "You don't let a lot of people touch your hair. It was an honor to be able to touch it." Oichi looked at him and for a spilt second felt her heart skip a beat. She turned her head from here. "It's not a big deal or whatever…" She rubbed her cheeks. 'What the hell was that!?'

Jess scooted next to Marshall has they both with goggles on started on the process. Across the room, Oichi can see Bon Bon and gumball close at doing an evil mad scientist laugh, they were head everyone.

As the class when on, Jess, Oichi, Marshall and Flame watched at there crystal was fulling made. Their crystals were is oval shape holders, Jess smiled at hers "this really cool, Oichi's yours is amazing! It looks like ice"

"I guess…" Oichi says a little bored. "Ice isn't really my thing, but I do admit that its okay at times. Your look better though." Jess giggled "I tired to go for a Lotus look" Marshall smirked "I like it, the crystals do forum a lotus" Jess smiled with a flush and Oichi saw it.

"Mine could have been better!" LSP yelled from across the room. "Do NOT make me pound you into the ground." Oichi yelled back. Flame Prince chuckled. "Purple is a good color to make a crystal out of. Job well done." Jess smiled brightly "thank you Oichi and uhm Marshall yours looks like a skull" she blinked at it. Marshall grinned with a chuckled "I know it's Killer!"

Oichi shook her head. "Sure it is." Marshall chuckled well at least its better then Flames. They looked at his. It was in the form of what looked like a cute kitten head. Marshall laughed at it. "Lame." Flame looked down a bit rubbing the back of his neck. Oichi growls at Marshall quickly shutting him up. She placed a hand on Flame's shoulder. "It's okay Sparks. It's a lion isn't it?" Flame nods. Marshall scoffs "In what way is that a…" "Marshall shut up…" Oichi says with a stern look. Marshall pouted and leans on his elbow. "Sure…it's a lion…whatever." Oichi smiles at Flame. "See! It's a cute lion! Good job!" Flame chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Oichi." Jess giggled "I think it's cute" Marshall hid his frown 'it's cute…'

* * *

At the end of the day, Jess and Oichi walked together out of the school, students were flooding out of the school. Oichi and Jess sees a black car in front of the school and woman with dark skin and black hair. Jess smiled brightly "Auntie!" she had taken Oichi's hand and skipped over to Oichi's mother.

Oichi groans out. "The old bat is here…" The woman eyes narrowed her red eyes spotted Oichi and Jess. She stormed to them meeting them. "Why Jess. Hello there. You've gotten even more beautiful I see. I bet you have to beat the boys off a stick!" Jess sighs "only a couple over the years"

Flame walked up to them a bit. "Hello Ms. Danni." Danni ignored him for the moment and grabbed Oichi from Jess's grip. She then put Oichi in a head lock. "You brat! Don't think I didn't hear you call me an old bat!" Oichi frailed. "Let me go you old lady!" "Old lady!? I am your mother! How dare you!" She let go of Oichi and started to smother her in her big boobs. Oichi struggled but she couldn't fend off her mother's boob attack. She ended up tapping out. Danni let her go and pinched her cheeks. "How about you show some damn respect you brat!" Oichi rolled her eyes. Flame chuckled. Danni looked at him and pushed Oichi to the side. "Flame! There is my future son-in-law!" Flame face went red and she hugged him. "I can't wait for you to make a wife out of my spoil daughter! You have your hands full!"

"Mom! Really!?" Oichi yells out with a flustered face. Jess chuckles and shakes her head. "Auntie is full of energy as always. I see she's still trying to marry you off? Maybe you should stop calling her things like 'old bat' and stuff like that." Oichi groans. "Trying and failing…and don't lecture me. I'll call her a monkey if I wanted to." Danni talked to Flame excitedly before sending him off. She sighed. "That young boy has so much going on for him. I don't know what the hell he sees in you." Danni says laughing. Oichi rolled her eyes. "So! Jess are you back here for good? If so you should join us for dinner some time. My cooking skills have greatly improved haha." Oichi faked gagged. Earning a smack in the back of the head.

Jess chuckled "Yes Auntie, I'm gonna be here for good, I think mom would love to see you again" "Ah yes. I'd love to catch up with your mother and share all my juicy stories with her again haha." "Gross you old hag." Danni frowned and pushed Oichi down. "Careful my little peanut…" She poses in front of her. "Your looking at your future." "I sure as hell hope not…" Oichi mumbles under her breath to avoid another boob attack.

Marshall and Marceline float out of the school to the front, Marshall noticing Jess he slightly blush looking away. Marceline sighs taking her black umbrella she opened it, the potion was starting to wear off "Brother… your umbrella…" Marshall sighs and open's his and placed it over him. They both floated over, Marceline smiled "Hello Ms. Danni" Jess turned her head and smiled "Marceline, … Marshall hello" Marshall hummed slightly "Mhmm…"

"Ugh…don't be a debby downer around me Marshall but hello to you Marceline. Hope you are doing well to keep my anger twin in line. Then again now that Jess is here, I might can finally relax without worrying if she's gonna get kicked out of school." Oichi stood up brushing herself off. "Oh shut up you old hag." That earned her a head lock from Danni.

A black limo with black shade windows drove up, the door opened where Danni can see in. She got a good look of Hunson Abadeer. He smirked "Hello Ms. Takano, you look just yummy today" Marceline gasped "Oh my Glob! Father!" Marshall shook his head "old pervert"

Danni chuckled and let go of Oichi. "Not the worst thing I have heard all day. You can look but ya can't touch." "Ugh, can you not mom? Don't you have a bottle of booze calling out to you or something?" Danni pat Oichi's head hard enough to mess her hair up. "You're so disrespectful! Where on earth did you learn this from?" 'Look in the mirror, I'm sure you won't be surprised.' Oichi says to herself.

Marceline sighs but floats over to Jess "Here Jess, my number text me" she smirked. Jess chuckled taking it "Thank you Marceline" Marshall floats pass them "so… I'm on Ooobook" Jess smiled "alright, so I'm I" Marshall nodded floated passed Danni and did a rock sign "Later Oichi" he says floating in the car. "Ugh…pass me a barf bag…" Danni says. Oichi couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Marceline sighs and smiled at Oichi "Later Oichi!" she floated in the car has the door closed and it soon drove off.

Jess sighs as they see a Red car pull up, a woman with long burgundy hair and such a lush form steps out. She smiles brightly "Danni!" Jess sighs "About time mom.." Danni pushed Oichi out the way and walks towards her. "Dawn! Look at you! Have you gotten sexier, oh my, yes you have!" Oichi growls under her breath. "Hi auntie…nice to see you." Dawn chuckled and hugs Oichi "Hello sweetie and yes danni I have" she chuckled. Jess shook her head "can we go home, I wanna take a nice bath bomb bath" Dawn chuckled "Well I guess we can go, Later Danni!" she hugged Danni. Jess hugging Oichi "Later sis, text you"

"Alright, enjoy your bath while I'll deal with tasting dirt for the next hour…." Jess and Dawn both got into the car. Jess buckling up. Dawn buckling herself up started the car and drove off.

Danni sighed. "Good times. Anyways let's get going. If you want to earn your keep and move out from under me you know the deal." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Can we just go already." Danni smiled and rubbed her head.

They hopped in the car and drove off, slightly speeding. A couple of blocks down from the school is were Danni had her own café, bar and restaurant.

Its design was inspired by famous night clubs that Danni herself had attended to back in her glory days when she traveled the world. She had the old bar refurbish and created a wider space with contemporary ambiance. She also added in new facade which was striking and minimal. It had clean and straight lines defined by perforated sheets of rusted steel standing for the high-tech aspect of the building. It added a special illumination on the facade, values the geometric design and places the volume in evidence in the urban setting at night.

When she first opened it the warmth of the interior environment surprises those who have seen the building only from outside. The metal sheets acted as a skin that involves another box, of lower height, bounded by steel structures and closed with big glass panels. In the inner perimeter, the span created between both walls accommodate the illuminated bamboo garden that surrounds and humanizes the space. With capacity for 380 people, the house runs to the rhythm of electronic music and is distinguished by its sophisticated menu of contemporary cuisine.

Danni drove around to the back were the employee section was. She and Oichi got out and walked in through the back door. They could hear the chatter of customers and music playing. "Go get ready dear. It's going to be a busy night." Oichi nodded. "Alright." Carrying her bag, Oichi walked into the employee's changing room. Walking to her locker she unlocked it using a key. It was a bit old fashion to a place like this but her mother was working on changing it.

Oichi had two sets of uniforms. One was her regular restaurant uniform, for when she worked in the restaurant section, and the other was a café uniform. They came in different styles and colors depending on the theme of the café. Tonight was going to be a bit slow in the café area so she choose to wear a long sleeve gray and white shirt and black apron dress with a tie. She put on some black knee high socks and slipped into her black flats and put a her head ban on. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Ugh…I hate working in the café section…at least I don't have to wear something cute and happy go lucky like the last outfit." She shivered. "So many shades of pink I thought I was gonna die."

There was a knock on the door. "Oichi hurry up! You got customers waiting!" Oichi sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Danni had changed clothes as well. She was wearing a long sleeve striped pattern Mock Neck sweater Dress that showed off her curves. "Wow mom…you trying to find a man to sleep with tonight?" Danni frowned. "How rude…but maybe if I can find a good looking on." They both laughed. "Now, come on can't keep them waiting. Do a good job tonight and no fighting with the customers understand?" "Yeah I got it." Oichi says following her out.

* * *

The sun way going down, Over at Finn and Fiona's Marshall Lee was over as the sun down. They were in the back yard. Throwing a ball back each other "So I never got to meet the new girl.. what is she like?" Marshall frowned with a flush on his cheeks catching the ball "She's… okay… you know for a human" Finn blinked at him "Why are you blushing?" Marshall's eyes widen then growled softly "I'm not blushing?! Why would I feel anything for a stupid human girl?!" he shouted throwing the hard has he could, Finn's eyes widen and ducked has the ball fly pass up into the woods.

Finn frowned and stood up "Marshall what is wrong with you!" Fiona yelled from the balcony jumping off it landing on the ground "you could have hit Finn!"

Finn waved his hands "Sis it's alright, I'm fine" Fiona turned at him "That's not the point!" Marshall groaned "Sorry.. I'll go get the ball" he floated in the forest disappearing in the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Oichi sighs as she carried four trays. Two in her hands and two on arms. The café wasn't busy it was just the amount some people were ordering. She placed one tray on one table and the other three in the back. "Hey miss! I'd like to order another drink please!" Oichi sighed mentally. She then put on her nicest and cutest smiled. "Of course, sir! I'll be with you in a few moments!" The guy blushed at her as she quickly went to the back where the kitchen was. "I hate this job…I can't wait til I earn enough money to get out from under that old hag."

One of the employee's chuckled at her. "Careful little firefly. You young people try sometime to be adults but you need to slow down and enjoy being a kid." Oichi rolled her eyes. "If I had a choice to be kid then I would have picked that a long time ago." She walked off grumbling to herself.

* * *

Marshall sighed floating in the forest looking for Finn's ball 'shesh Marshall can you be anymore stupid?! Getting upset over something like that….' Sighing reaching an end of the forest, he blinked looking around. He was in a back yard with a nice house the looks of it.

There was small light's on the lower half of the house. Looking up he see's one window open and steaming coming out of it, he blinked 'is someone taking a shower…?' he was about ti turn and float away when singing made him stop dead in tracks.

"Fallen trees, it's hard to breathe

But I will keep fighting

Broken walls, nowhere to fall

But I will keep climbing

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounded by sharks

Becloud over me

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounded by sharks

Becloud over me  
Just take me home, just take me home

Now the sky is falling

Don't let it fall, don't let me go

Now the sky is falling

Down, down, down, down, down on me

Down, down, down, down, down on me

The sky is falling (falling, falling)"

The voice was so elegant and beautiful, he looked up 'just who is this girl signing… if only I had my guitar…' his fingers were twitch. Quietly floating up the tree he sat on the branch looking in the window and his eyes widen 'no…' his face turned red.

In the room, Jess sat in the purple color water in the bath tub laying there, the water was covering her chest.

"I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounded by sharks

Becloud over me

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounded by sharks

Becloud over me

Now the sky is falling

Down, down, down, down, down on me

Down, down, down, down, down on me

The sky is falling (falling, falling)"

Jess smiled laying in the water, lifting her leg. The purple color water moved down her. She smiled to look at her leg 'smooth, the potion is working perfectly' then she looked at the table where the ball was laying. Moving her hand up, the ball floated over to her and just hovered to her "Now I gotta find out where you came from… flying in here disturbing my potion soak.." then she sensed someone outside her window. Sitting up where her arm covered her chest, she moved over to the tub where her chest was covered the tub. Leaning over it her looked out the window. Narrowing in the tree's, she sighed "Marshall, what the fuck are you doing spying on me Vampire?"

* * *

At the restaurant, Danni was cashing people out. "Thank you! Please join us again!" She waved as her customers left. The door opened, and Flame walked in. Danni smiled. "Hi there Flame! Here to dine with us again or rather spend some time with Oichi?" Flame's face went a bit red. "Something like that I guess." Flame came to the restaurant every now and then to eat and enjoy the company of Oichi, when she wasn't arguing with customers.

He looked around and frowned a bit. "She's not here tonight?" Danni chuckled. "Oh, that's right, you never come on the nights she works in the café. Well tonight is your lucky night. Just head up stairs right through the door and you will come to the café section." Flame smiled. "I see. Thank you Ms. Danni." A smirk came to Danni's face. "Oh my dear boy one day, you and Oichi will birth me cute adorable grandbabies that I can spoil and cuddle! I can't wait!" She squealed to herself, getting a bit over excited, making her employee's shake their heads at her.

Flame walked into the café section and took a seat at the booth. He had never been up here so he wasn't sure what they sold. "Hey, a customer just walked in!" He heard someone yelled. "I'll be there in a moment!" He heard Oichi yell back.

Soon Oichi walked out with a huff and put on her smiled. Flame's eyes widen when he saw what she was wearing. Oichi opened her eyes and gasped. "Sparks! What are you doing here!?" She went to him quickly. "You don't usually dine here on café nights." Flame was in awe as he looked Oichi up and down. Oichi caught his look and sigh. "I know it looks super lame, right? Even when I'm not wearing some fluffy and pinkish I still feel weird." "Cute." Flame finally says. "Huh?" "You look really cute!" He blurts out a bit loudly, making the customers look their way and even some of the employee's. Oichi gave him a blank look until his words registered in her head. Her cheeks turned a hint of pink. "C-Cute!? Me!?" She asked as she got more flustered. Flame also quickly turned red out his outburst. The employee's chuckled at this. Oichi was considered to be very clueless at times when it came to stuff like this. It wasn't a big secret that Flame had a crush on her. They were just happy that his words were finally hitting Oichi.

Oichi rubbed her fingers together. "W-Well…what can I get for you since you're here…" Flame rubbed this cheek. "Anything you recommend. You always pick out something good." Oichi felt her heart skip a beat and it was weirding her out a bit. "Okay then. I'll be back soon." She quickly turned around and left to go in the kitchen.

* * *

Jess heard a curse "Shit" she sees Marshall floating out from the tree and floated over to her. Jess narrowed at him "What the hell are you doing here?" Marshall rubbed the back of her head his face was slightly red "I was looking for a ball… that I threw from Finn's yard… I used my vampire strength…"

Jess looked at him more with a narrow look "Really know?" Marshall nodded looking around 'don't look she's naked.." Jess looked at the ball still hovering next to him "is this the ball?"

Marshall turned his head and looked at her to see the ball hovering there, he only nodded to her. Jess sighs "I see" moving her wrist, the ball floated over to Marshall. He blinked at this power 'she has telekinesis… ?' reaching out he took the ball "what the telekinesis…?" Jess frowned mentally "Yes…" Marshall looked at her "What other powers do you have…? Besides that strength and telekinesis…"

Jess thinned her lips then slumped more and sighs in defeat "Witch…." Marshall's eyes widen "What…?" Jess sighs loudly "I'm witch" she said to him loudly.

* * *

At the café, it was slowly clearing out leaving Flame there by himself. He was finishing up a glass of sweet lemonade. He licked his lips and hums out. "That's kinda good. I wonder if I can asked for more."

In the kitchen Oichi was standing beside the cook, fixing some food for Flame. The cook chuckled. "I've never seen you this open to cook before. This guy must be special." He says nudging her. "Quit. It's not like that…he um…he brings me lunch a lot so at least I can do is return the favor sometimes. Now shut up and show me how to fix this."

A few moments later Oichi walked out with a plate of spicy bamboo chicken and another glass of lemonade. The smell hit Flames nose. "Wow that smells really good!" Oichi placed the plate down in front of him and took his empty glass. "Enjoy…" She says avoiding his gaze. Flame smiled and picked up his fork and took a bite. "Mmmm. It's really spicy." He then stopped and looked at her. "Did you make this?" A blush came over Oichi's face. "S-So what if I did. I know its not as good as yours so you can laugh all you want." Flame smiled brightly. "Why would I laugh? It's really good! I didn't think you knew how to cook but wow and the flavor is just right to!" He took another bite. "Maybe you should start making lunches for me instead." Hearing him say that made Oichi gasp a bit. She felt her heart throb. 'What is with this new-found confidence of his!? I mean he was always kinda confidence and I found that cute, but this is to new!' Oichi felt her face heat up. "Oh, what the hell is happening to me!" "Oichi?" Oichi froze and looked back at a concerned Flame. 'Shit! Did I just say that out loud!' Oichi chuckled nervously. "It's nothing. Enjoy your food and I'll come back to check on you in a second okay!?" Before Flame could say anything more Oichi sped walk out cursing herself out mentally.

Finn and Fiona were standing there waiting for Marshall. Finn was frowning, he was worried 'what if Marshall bumped into a monster!?' Fiona shook her head "what's taking him so long?!" then Fiona and Finn see's something fly over to them. Fiona caught and looked at it, it was Finn's ball. "Marshall?" they looked into the forest, Marshall floated out "I'm going home…" he said, they can see his face was red and hiding it behind his hair.

Finn frowned "Marshall you alright? What happen?" Marshall just sighed and floated up to the sky "See you tomorrow" he said disappearing in the night sky. Fiona sighed and stomped back to the house.

It was closing time, after Oichi calmed herself down she went back to Flame and paid for his food as a 'sorry for acting weird' moment. Once he left Oichi was sitting in the changing room with her head on the locker. 'Why am I feeling all weird now around Sparks…never use to happen before. Maybe I'm getting sick or something.' She sighs and grabs her bag and walks out. Her mother usually stayed late to finish counting the money. "I'm heading home mom." "Be safe pumpkin."

Oichi left and walked outside, locking the door behind her. She stopped when she saw Flame. "Sparks? I thought you left?" Flame smiled. "Um, I know you walk home after you finish work, so I wanted to, you know…walk you home if that was okay?" He flushed a bit. Oichi also flushed a bit. "S-Sure…I don't mind." Flame smiled and walked beside her.

* * *

Jess sighs laying on her bed, in her pajama's only a small dim light from her wall made a small light. Sighing 'I can't believe Marshall… I hope he tell everyone' hearing a knock at the door, she looked at it "come in…" the door opened and Dawn walked in "it's getting late sweetie time for bed" Jess nodded "I know mother" Dawn smiled walking over to her "Here I fixed the chain" she lifted up 18 inches long Antique brass necklace, with an Emerald green crystal jewel. The stone measures 18mm '3/4 inch in diameter'. It was just stunning necklace, Jess smiled taking her necklace "Thanks mom" she said putting it over her head has it hang down her neck passed the middle of her chest.

Dawn smiled patting her head "your school uniform is in your closet and also you have work after school so walk there. Your work uniform is your locker at work. She said kissing her forehead "Night dear" Jess smiled softly "Night mother"

Standing in front of Oichi's house, Flame and Oichi was standing in front of her front door. "So this is it huh…" Oichi says. Flame smiles. "Yeah…" They looked awkwardly at each other. "Listen Oichi um…" He cleared his throat. 'Come on Flame you can do this.' He looked at Oichi. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometimes." Oichi's eyes widen a bit. "Out? Like Out? Out?" Flame's face was turning just as red as hers. "Yes. Like a Date. This weekend?" Oichi's heart was pounding. "O-Ok…" Flame smiled. "Really!? Then I'll pick you up. I can't wait." Out of reflex he hugged her. Oichi tensed up a bit but relaxed into his grip. Flame let go. "I see you then okay?" Oichi nodded and watched him leave. Oichi smiled and rubbed her chest. 'Holy Crap…A freaking date! Me!? Oh my gosh!' Oichi says to herself as she goes inside her house for the night.

The sounds of the forest echoed throughout the woods, Jess's room was pitch dark, the sound of the fan filled the room. The window was wide open, the black curtain moved along with the slight wind. Blur flashed into the room, Jess turned on her side and her eyes widen to see someone laying next to her. Sighing reaching over and clicked on the light, a girl with long blue hair, blue slit eyes, fair skin with patching of blue scales on her skin. "River what you doing here?" River smiled "I have been sent here by your uncle Lady Jesss"

Jess sighs "What did he send you here for?" River smirked "to look after you, I'm after all your personal guardian. The Dragon clan has been protecting the Miklcoud family for generations, don't forget I have been looking after since we were kids! Oh! Did you get to see Oichi?"" Jess smiled "Yeah! She would be happy to see you" River giggled, then the door opened and Dawn walked in "Jess! It's to late go to" she stopped when she saw River "River dear, what you doing here?" River smiled "Lady Dawn, I'm here to guard Lady Jess!" Dawn sighs but nodded "Very well" she walked out the closing the door saying "go to bed"

Jess and River chuckled "Well then River go to sleep" River nodded "goodnight Jess" she said slipping under Jess's blanket. Jess reached out and turned off the light.

'know river who is next to pop up…?' she mentally says.

* * *

The next morning Oichi was up early as always and sitting at the breakfast table, eating. She was catching up on some late homework when Danni walked out yawning. She had insane bed head and was in a t-shirt and a pair of panties. "Good morning Oichi. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, surprise you didn't bring a friend home with you." Danni sighs and sits down. "I would have but there weren't any lookers." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Oh…so I'm going out on a date with Flame this weekend." Danni's eyes widen. "Say what!? A date? Like a date date!? Not like just hanging out?" "Yes mom. A actual date. The thing is I don't really know what to do. Do I dress up or something? Do I make plans? Is there some sort of gift I'm supposed to bring?"

Danni chuckled at her. "Your so clueless." "Hey, your old hag, I'm trying to ask for advice here!" Danni frowned at that then sighed. "Well, if you were a normal girl, I would tell you to dress all cute like, but I doubt you do it. So were something nice. Something comfortable. We can get your hair done at the salon, so it doesn't look all messy like that. As for the plans…well if he is the one who asked you out its best to believe that he has everything plan out, but it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan in case something goes wrong and the gift thing, it's a nice thing to do but you don't have to do it. Usually he would bring you a gift. Some flowers or something small or whatever. Then again this is Flame Prince he might go over and out for you so expect something big haha." Oichi rubbed her head. "My Gosh…that's a lot. I don't think I have a lot of clothes that won't let me look like a tom boy." Danni smiled. "No need to worry, we can go shopping when you come back today." Oichi smiled. "Okay sounds like a plan."

* * *

Jess came downstairs in her school uniform, pink plaid skirt with matching plaid pink Tie, white dress shirt, thigh high socks and black ankle heeled boots that had lace and a crescent moon on both shoes. She was caring her black messenger bag over her shoulder.

"morning mom" Dawn smiled "Morning sweetie, here" she tosses something to her. Jess caught it and her eyes widen, it car keys "when River came here. She brought your Gloss metallic purple Honda Civic Type R" Jess chuckled "Sweet thanks mom! See ya after school!" she took off for.

Dawn shook her head "Don't forget River!" Dawn shouted.

* * *

Oichi was sitting in her backyard. Out of habit she was texting LSP, telling her the usual excuse to tell their sour puss teacher. She sighs and leans back and took in the scent of their flowers. They had more of a Japanese type house so it very peaceful in the mornings. They had flowers from her home island and it made the yard smell of a hint of honey. Oichi raised her hand. She was once told by Marshall that she smelled like honey so much that it sometimes overthrew her own scent. She wasn't sure if she was going to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Danni walked out, fully clothed this time with a cup of chi tea. "Oichi your going to be late for school. Shouldn't you get going?" Oichi sighs. "I don't want to go. It's boring, annoying, and stupid." Danni chuckled. "I hear that but I can't let you stay out of school because you hate it. Your grandparents would kill me if they find out. Hell…I'm pretty sure Dawn would give me a lecture if she found out that I willingly let you go to school late. So not in the mood for that. So come on off you your romp. I have to go in the restaurant this morning anyways, So I'll drop you off." She placed her hand on her hip. "We need to start investing you in a car as well. I can't always take you places and if you plan on moving out your going to need transportation."

Oichi sighs and hops up. "Okay, I get it already. You don't have to blab about stuff." Danni watches her walk inside and follows behind her. "I wouldn't have to blab if you were my cute, shy, and adorable seven-year-old again. Now you're just a moody, confused, and disrespectful little brat." "Yeah well I learned it from my flea bag mother." Danni's eyes twitched and the next thing Oichi knew she was being tackled down to the floor and placed in a leg bar. "You damn brat! How many times are we going to go over this!" Oichi managed and flip Danni over. "Screw you granny! I will NEVER admit defeat!" She ran off to her room in full force with Danni running behind her. "Get back here and take it like a man!" "It takes one to know one!" Oichi yelled back at her.

* * *

Marshall and Marceline stepped out of their dads limo, Marceline frowned at her brother. 'He has been acting weird since he came home from Finn's and Fiona's last night…' Marshall ignored everyone and floated to the school. Finn walked over to him "Marshall you alright?" Marshall not looking at him nodded "yeah just tired… have a hard time sleeping…" Finn frowned "you should head to the nurse's office, if your too tired… last time this happen you head up having a bloody nose form lack of sleep…"

Marshall turned to him and smiled "Finn I'll be alright" he said floating off to class. Finn looked down, Marceline appeared next to him "don't worry Finn he'll be alright" Finn looked up at her "I know… but I'm still worried about him…" Marceline frowned softly "so tell me what happen last night"

Danni's car pulled up in a second, she slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the limo. The students watched as she got out and slammed the door in a huff. Her hair was a complete mess like it was earlier the morning and her clothes were a bit dirty like she had landed in pile of dirt. She was also wearing no shoes. She stormed around to her trunk and opened it. "You dirty old…!" Danni grabbed Oichi. In the short scuffle they had at the house, they had managed to some how fall out Oichi's open window and into one of the bushes. In a quick motion before Oichi could struggle, Danni had half suffocated her with a boob sneak attack and tossed her into the trunk of the car.

The students chuckled already use to seeing this in the morning sometimes. Danni tossed Oichi onto the ground and tossed her bag beside her. "Since you want to have an attitude early this morning you can walk your ass to work! If you are even a second late, I will dock it from your pay and I better NOT get a call saying you skipped any classes you got me!?" Oichi grumbled something but nodded. "Good!" Danni says. She got back in the car, slammed the door shut so hard that the windows nearly shattered and sped back off.

Oichi got up and brushed herself of. "Old sea hag…" She heard chuckling from the other students. "Boy you really pushed her buttons this time Oichi." She heard someone say. "If you don't want your faces beat in you better scram!" She yelled out in anger at them. The students took that warning seriously and ran off. Oichi mumbled to herself as she stormed off to find a bathroom, so she can at least brush the dirt out her hair.

* * *

Jess had parked her car. Turning it off she got out of it locking it up, River appeared next to her in a school uniform "Lady Jess I need to head to the main office. I will be placed with in your class" Jess nodded "alright" River giggled and disappeared. Jess sighs and headed to doors of the school

Getting inside, she headed to the bathroom 'I have to pee…' walking into the first girls bathroom. She smiled to see Oichi "Oichi good morning" she said stepping over to a stall, opening it and stepped in closing it with a click.

Oichi mumbled hey to her, as she worked on her hair. 'Damn that woman. I'll get my revenge on her. Just you wait.' She says to herself. "Oh, by the way River is here now, uncle ordered her to be here protecting me… I hate it when he does that.. but at least it's River and not Frank… River actually gives me my space"

"It's still annoying all together. Not that I mind River, but you can take care of yourself. Your uncle always has that nasty habit of just doing whatever he pleases, not even bothering to at least tell you ahead of time." She rolls her eyes. She rolls her eyes. Oichi hearing the flush of the toilet, the door opened, and Jess walked out stepping over to sink and washed her hands, then dig in her bag and pulled out some lotion. Putting the lotion on her hands "Yeah I know… I mean for peeps sake I'm a witch… I have magic power"

Oichi signs in frustration. "Dammit all!" She turned the water on high. "Got dirt all in my freaking hair." She digs in her bag and pulls out a light blue pick. She gets her fingers wet and started to run it through her hair until it got poofy. She then took the pick and started to puff and pat it out in an afro style. "This will have to do until I get back home and actually wash it." She took out a blue headband and stuck it over her head, pushing the fro back just a little. "Hmm…Its been a while since I had a puff. I might keep it this way for a bit…anyways River will always be the best choice over Frank. That guy needs to learn the meaning of personal space."

Jess chuckled "you got that right, plus… my uncle Just doesn't want me to end up like what happen 3 summers ago… when my magical core crackled… and making me lose control…" "Even so that was back then. Your fine now. He can't keep trying to hold your hand for the rest of your life." Oichi says shaking her head. She put her put her pick in her hair.

"Come on lets head to class before the first warning bell goes off?" Jess smiled at her. "I'd rather skip class…" Oichi says sighing.

Jess and Oichi both walked out of the bathroom together and walked to their classroom. Lemongrab was literally outside of the classroom glaring his students walking in, he notices Oichi and his face sucked in like it was sour look "Ms. Yamamoto! Well look who is on time!" Jess sighs. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah enjoy it while it last Lemon…" She walks by him.

Flame noticed her and smiled. "Oichi your hair…" Oichi growls at him but it just made him smile more at her. "It looks pretty on you. You should were that style more often." Oichi stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Her anger started to settle down and she mellowed out. "Maybe…who knows…" She says going to take her seat. Jess chuckled "so Oichi, is he your boyfriend?" Flame's eyes widen as his whole face turned red. LSP gasped "Oh my glob! You can't be for real?! Oichi already has a man before me?!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Thanks for getting her riled up this morning Jess…"

Bon bon shook her head "LSP, last guy who went out with you went running for the hills" LSP gasped "Bonnie!" Gumball walked in with annoyed sigh "your all being to loud" Fiona chuckled nudged him "Oh Gum Gum don't be a sour puss!" This caused Gumball's eyes widen at her nickname for him, this made his pink cheek have a red tint to it. Marceline chuckled "Ohh Gummy! You are blushing!" Gumball gasped "I'm not!"

Oichi's anger quickly came back and she was close to flipping over a desk until Flame chuckled a bit loudly. "Well we do have a date coming up…I planned a great day for us." Oichi's anger went down a notch. "Really?" Flame smiled and nodded. Oichi looked at his smile. It was something about his smile that was kind of smoothing to her. It was hard to keep her anger up looking at him and it made her heart do flips. LSP crossed her arms. "Like no fair! A date to!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Like I care what you think is fair or not…"

Jess chuckled and went to her desk. She sat down, Marshall sensed her and looked up, she was looking at him "morning Marshall…" Marshall looked at for a moment then turned his head away "Morning…"

Jess frowned and looked back to the front, the first bell rang Lemongrab walked in "Sit doooowwnnn!"

Oichi frowns as she covered her right ear. 'So damn loud…and he wonders why I skip this class.' Lemongrab with clip board in his hand "Alright! We have another new student joining us!" eyes widen and gasped filled the room.

"I wonder who it is" Bon Bon sighs softly. Gumball huffed "seems like our school keeps getting new students everyday"

Lemongrab sighs and was about to speak loudly when someone appeared beside him, making eyes widen. Lemongrab gasped "How did you…!" River smiled "Hello everyone I'm River Dovahkiin! The Princess of Dragons" Gasped filled the room.

Lemongrab clear his throat "Well then River, you may sit next too… ah yes… in front of Gumball" River smiled with a nod and with a blink of an eye she was already sitting down. Gumballs' eyes widen 'she moved fast….to fast for anyone to move.. how is that possible..?'

Oichi placed her head on the desk. 'I hope this stupid day go by fast. If I have to sit here any longer then I'll go on a rampage.'

While Lemongrab started on his lesson, Oichi was toning him out. She was glancing over at Flame. She never noticed certain features before. He was really handsome. How the hell did she not see this before. She sighs mentally. 'A boyfriend huh…never thought that would happen until I reached moms life stages.' Flame tried to hold back a smile. He could feel Oichi's eyes on him and it made him happy. She was finally looking at him which means she was noticing him to be more than just a friend. His heart raced. 'I have to make sure our date goes perfect.'

* * *

Around lunch time, Jess had a two stack bento box "Oichi! Look what I brought" Oichi glanced over and her eyes widen to see Jess had brought her homemade cooking for lunch. "You made bento boxes. Its been awhile since I had some of your cooking."

Bon Bon gasped "Wow! This looks so yummy!" Marceline chuckled "Very, can I have one of the tomato's Jess?" Jess smiled "Of course here" she handed her one. River giggled sitting down next to Jess and opened her blue bento box and started to dig in hers.

Oichi was eating normally which meant she was brooding. LSP slid next to her. "Soooo spill about this date already!" Oichi narrowed her eyes at her and then sighs. "Nothing to spill if we haven't even been on the freaking date yet." LSP nudged her. "Well does that mean that you have finallyyyy realized Flame Prince's feelings for you? Like, it would be a complete slap in the face if you totally ignored them." Oichi sighs. "I guess so…It's hard to stay angry around him now and its irritating me." LSP gasps and takes her phone and snaps a picture of Oichi's brooding face. "I'm so gonna like blog your entire love experience. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Oichi shakes her head. "Knock yourself out…" Oichi says.

Jess frowned but looked around and noticed Marshall wasn't in the room. She looked at Marceline who was just happy sucking the red out of the tomato Jess gave her "Marc where is your brother?" Marceline looked at her and shrugged "I don't know, he was looking rather flush so he left… I'm worried about him… he didn't even eat this morning…" Jess frowned but reached out taking the last 3 strawberry's and placed them in a napkin. Getting up she turned to leave, Bonnie looked at her "Oh Jess where you going?" people at their table looked at her "To go look for Marshall" she said walking away.

River shook her head and ate her food. Oichi looked at Marceline who was smirking.

Oichi sighs until LSP nudge her. "Hey your man is coming over here." Oichi looked to see Flame walking over with a bento box. He frowned to see she already had one. "Did someone already give you lunch." He held up the bento box a bit sadly. "I made you something in thanks for last night." LSP eyes widen. "Last night!? What happened last night! Oh Glob Oichi you did not do what I think you did!" Oichis face went red. "N-No! Nothing like THAT happened!" Flame looked a bit confused. "It's nothing Sparks. You know I'll eat anything you cook for me ya know." Flame smiled and handed it to her. "Thanks! I'll make sure to return the favor." Oichi says smiling. LSP took a picture of her. "LSP…." Oichi growls out slightly. "You will thank me laterrrr girl." She says getting up and rushing off.

* * *

Jess walking through the halls, she could sense Marshall not far. Walking more, she walked based a door only to stop. She can hear panting something, she blinked but reach out and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open it was locked. She sighed has her eyes glowed, the door click and she opened the door quickly walking in closing it. The room was dark only a small light from the curtains made her able to see "Marshall?"

"you shouldn't have come in here…." His voice was soft. Jess frowned "I brought you something to eat, strawberries" she stepped more into the room until she was suddenly pushed against the wall. Her eyes widen, Marshall's vampire eyes were glowing. "Marshall what are you doing…?" his eyes widen and stepped back "I'm sorry I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon…" Jess gasped and lifted up her strawberries "Here eat them" Marshall frowned "I'm afraid, it wont help.. sucking red from red color things only helps the urge but… a whole with out it… it wont work.. I need blood… I have to call my sister… let her now that I need a blood bag from the nurses office… but she isn't answering her phone…"

Jess frowned she put the strawberries down on a table she notices was next them. Sighing, she undid her tie. He watched her with widen eyes "Jess what are you doing…?" Jess unbuttoning her top then folding it placing it on the table. Marshall's face went red "Jess… what are you" Jess tilted her head to the side showing her neck to him "Go ahead, witches' blood would help you more then human blood, it's more stronger"

Marshall gulped "you realize what you offering me right…? I haven't feed on a human in a 100 years right form the vein, all me and my sister get is from the blood bank our family owns… I don't know if I would be able to stop myself" Jess reached out grabbing the back of his head pulling him forward making him gasp his face was against her neck "I know you would stop, It's okay Marshall…"

Marshall gulped, his hole body was shaking. He wanted to but didn't. he was afraid he would not stop once he bites down on her neck. His mouth opened unconsciously. His fangs where showing, his face pressed against her shoulder. He licked it making Jess shiver slightly. Marshall's mouth open a little wider has his fangs went down into Jess's shoulder. Jess's eyes widen from feeling the pinch and slightly pain. Her eyes closed as she can hear him drinking her blood, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling more her more to him. It was almost intimate. Her head went back, her fingers ran through his hair grabbing it softly, she heard him groan holding her tighter and biting down on her shoulder slightly harder making Jess moan softly 'yeah we just crossed the line… thank god I put a spell over this room so no one can sense, smell or hear us… totally crossed the line…'

* * *

Oichi had escaped the lunch room and was out and about by herself near the back of the school. 'I can leave now, mom should be at the store, so I can skip out now and go to the house and head out to the woods for the rest of the day." She sits on the ground. "I hate school." "Oichi?" Oichi looked back to see Flame. "Did you follow me?" She askes frowning. Flame walks over and sits beside her. "Well during this time, I know you plan your great escape plan. I wanted to catch you before you dipped out." "Ah, I see…well since you're here can you tell me about this date?" Flame felt his cheeks heat up a bit but took a breath. "Well I wanted to keep it surprise. So it could be perfect and what not." Oichi blushed a bit. "It doesn't have to be perfect. So long as we both have a good time." Flame smiled. "I see. Then Saturday there is a morning pottery class at 10am. Then we can go out for lunch?" Oichi eyes sparked a bit. "A pottery class? That sounds pretty cool!"

Flame slid a bit closer to Oichi. "I'm really happy you decided to go on a date with me. I've been waiting to do it for a long time." Oichi leans on him a bit. "Well all you had to do was ask Sparks. I would have said yes to whatever you ask ya know." Flame's heart skips a bit and so did Oichi's. They both blushed a bit before turning away from each other. "Well I should get back inside. If you still want to make your escape you should do it now." Oichi sighs. "No, I guess I'll stay until the end." Flame chuckled and stood up. He reached his hand down to help her up. Oichi grabbed it. They held hands for a second longer making them blush even more. "So, um…back to class, right?" Flame says. Oichi nodded. "Yeah…but I don't want to let go…" Oichi says out loud on accident. She quickly covered her mouth. 'Crap…' Flame's eyes widen, and he squeezed her hand. "You don't have to let go if you don't want to." He says as a smile came to his face. "At least until we get back to the lunch room, right? Can't have LSP sparking up crazy stories just, yet right?" Oichi giggled a bit as they walked back to the lunch room.

* * *

Jess sat on the couch in the room, the light was turned on. Marshall was digging in the cabinet for some wipes. Jess still had her shirt off, there was some dry and wet blood on her shoulder were her bite was. It had stopped bleeding soon has Jess put some magic power it in to stop the bleeding but due to a vampire bite, it wouldn't fully close up. Marshall walked back over with some wipes, sitting down next to her he gently washed her neck and shoulders.

"you alright?" he asked her, Jess smiled "Yeah I'm fine. I knew you would stop yourself" Marshall flushed "Thank you…" Jess chuckled. Finishing up cleaning Jess's shoulder and neck. He placed a band-aid on the bite mark "There no one will now" Jess smiled. Jess reached out and grabbed her shirt and tie. She placed her shirt and tie back on. Jess had the napkin of strawberries, opening it up she took one and started to eat it.

Marshall watched her, flushing "Jess…?" Jess looked at it him swallowing her food "Yeah?" he leaned forward "why do you make me feel weird…?" Jess flushed "I don't know… What do you feel?" leaning to her more his lips were almost touching hers "my heart beats fast, I feel warm to the face… I just want to keep looking at you…" Jess's hand touched his "Marshall, could you like, like me?"

Marshall bites his lip but sighs "I don't know…." Jess made that inch forward and their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Marshall's face heated up but pushed more into her lips were Jess moved her lips, this caused him to move with her. Their lips moving together in soft kisses, pushing her back softly, the strawberries had fallen on the floor. Jess moaned softly has their kiss became more heated.

Outside of the room, Oichi and Flame were walking passed until Oichi heard stopped hearing a soft moan from the room. A voice she knew perfectly well.

She frowned and sighed. 'Of course…' Flame looked at her. "Oichi?" "Its nothing. Just another annoyance I'll have to deal with later…of course…" She held his hand a bit more tightly. "If things go well with us then you will have to be dealing with a similar annoyance." Flame looked at her with a confused look. "You will see what I mean soon maybe." Oichi says before pulling him along past the room.


End file.
